Almost Lover
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Heather has just been eliminated from TDAS by ALEJANDRO, yet she's more sad then enraged once she gets to the Playa. SONGFIC! R&R!


**Hello everyone! This song is copyrighted by "A Fine Frenzy" and this story is set right after Heather's TDAS elimination. (For full affect listen to song while reading) REVIEW!**

_Almost Lover _

_AleHeather Songfic_

The raven haired girl ran far from the questions of her old competitors. Her elimination had been the worst experience of her life, even worse than the volcano. She ran past the brush of trees and tall grass that separated Playa Des Losers from Sunbreak Beach. Sunbreak Beach was a long desert like scape of pure white sand crystals and blue water that always reflected the downing sun in the sky in which you would stand directly across from. The beach was 100% private and that's all the girl wanted.  
Heather fell like a stone to the sand with a miserable cry. Her tears soaked her long hair and molded its way into the sand below. She heaved and shook as she looked down upon the ground on her knees, tears ablaze in her eyes. Camp Wawanakwa was somewhere far in the distance and there he was celebrating his victory, unaware of the inexplainable pain he was causing the pale girl who he had brutally wronged the night before.  
Heather stood up and dug her toes into the sand below, it felt like a massage and a melody began to play in her mind as she looked directly at the sunset.

"Your fingertips across my skin, palm trees swaying in the wind. Images"

Her voice flowed like an angel breaking the waves song as they rolled into shore. She remembered the beaches long ago. The times when he would carry her or help her up when she fell. He had been holding her up this whole time so when she got to the highest height possible he could drop her and shatter her into a million little pieces like a fragile and precious porcelain doll. Heather was pale like a porcelain doll so this had obviously been his intention the entire time and what he said atop the volcano was malarkey and she had done the correct thing booting him off the top. His touch was always so unmistakably warm and gentle, even if he was angry but this was all staged. Their whole relationship. The palm trees nearby moved in a swift melancholy mood with Heather's song.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick"

The boy's words were brought forward in a Spanish persona, one he would always like to show off. He would call her things like "Chica" and speak flirtatiously in his foreign vocals to get what he wanted. The raven haired girl could've sworn that he was crushed like an ant in the TDWT finale after she betrayed him and he cried for her as he slipped backward, farther and farther from the right decision and a love they would now never have. A love that could've ruled the world if it was given time to prosper but no, it had been poisoned too early and when one tried to replant, it wilted in an ugly and absurd way. Heather was about to admit to herself that she'd done wrong but then she recalled the cockiness in that boy's voice and smile when he announced that he had stolen her immunity, he seemed pleased that she was crumbling before him. She couldn't blame him though but yet that didn't make it anymore ok. Heather had met her match, she had been bested. The Spaniard was clever and even outsmarted the notorious queen bee who everyone in the cast feared somewhat.  
Heather was no longer on top.

"We'll I'd never wanna see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same, for me."

The raven haired girl had faked her lovestruck and loopy attitude towards the Latino because she needed to know that he still cared. He saved her and claimed on many occasions that he was all for her. Heather thought their love was equal, getting ready to break out but it turns around to reveal that he never cared even when he said he did and that he enjoyed watching her cry and that he didn't care about her feelings.  
It angered the queen bee that she had been so easily fooled by her own feelings that she wished she could delete with the push of a button. Even though this boy stood by her side the entire season of World Tour she had been alone all along.

"Goodbye my Almost Lover, goodbye my hopeless dreams."

Everyone said that Alejandro and Heather were dating and that they loved each other unconditionally but the truth was no matter how much the cameras showed, they never loved at all. It was all a crazy scenario the girl had made up in her head because nothing else could've tricked her into thinking that Alejandro actually loved her. They were not friends, that was for sure, but they were not lovers. They were at that awkward point right in between. That awkward point was a almost. Almost taking that extra step but being too cowardly and ending up hurting the other which both Burromuerto and Allen were guilty of doing.  
Heather then continued with her song as she lied down in the sand.

"I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?"

It had been true since the moment they first interacted that Alejandro was all the raven haired beauty thought of ever. She showed it through her words, expressions, confessionals, and body language that the boy was constantly churning around in her mind.  
This sickening problem only worsened after the volcano incident because the guilt gnawed away at the girl wildly and even though she didn't show it as much, she thought more and more about his state everyday.  
Now the tables had turned and she was thinking about how he betrayed her and now she realized how intensely agonizing it was and cursed at herself mentally for putting Alejandro through all that pain. He had changed though.  
Alejandro changed just like Duncan. The usual lovestricken boys realized how weak they were being even though it was right and turned into utter jerks, singlehandedly destroying the souls of two young and beautiful girls. Heather continued with the chorus of her song as she drew particular letters in the sand.

"So long my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you."

Since this love was ruined the raven haired girl decided that the best thing to do was to not acknowledge the boy's presence anymore. She would pretend that she was okay and wave a careless hand in Alejandro's direction whenever he was spoken about by any of the other losers at the Playa Des. Heather stood up from the sand and practiced turning her back on her ruined love by turning on her heel in the white sand and facing her backside in the direction of the neighboring island where the smug victor was staying.

"Should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost Lovers always do..."

Heather sat cross legged in the sand facing the brush which held the many palm trees as she pondered on her stupidity.  
Her stupidity of signing up for Total Drama, her stupidity of letting Alejandro get inside her head, her stupidity of kicking him off a volcano, her stupidity of not taking the McLean Brand Chris Head with her after she found it, and her overall stupidity of trusting Alejandro period. All he even did for her was give her problems, stress, tears, extra work, aggravation, and heartache. Not one of those things were good and they tormented Heather in every way possible. The girl had never had a almost lover before and she never recalled any of her friends experiencing it either but now she could warn people.  
Warn them that almost lovers are dangerous.

"We walked along a crowded street. You took my hand and danced with me. Images..."

There were certain times when Alejandro and Heather acted silly like children. The queen bee herself felt silly for dancing around the private beach as she sang the most recent lines of her song.  
She clearly remembered their petty rivalry that they had in the World Tour musical numbers, especially "This Is How We Will End It", "Im Gonna Make It", and "Versus". She remembered dancing with him atop a train and somewhat enjoying it even if she dropped him right off. Karma was a jerk to her but she deserved it all. Nobody else on the show showed their emotions through songs as well as Alejandro and Heather. You could tell their problems from their musical stories and figure out exactly what went on between them. They were special like that. Heather stopped her delicate dancing strokes to spread her arms and stare straight at the sun as she sang her next lines.

"And when you left you kissed my lips and you told me you'd never ever forget these images! Noo..."

The girl remembered the finale kiss. It was rushed, sudden, surprising, and even a bit too gross for her liking. She panicked and quickly took action. Or her knee did. The raven haired girl wished that they could redo that kiss. It didn't matter where it was as long as it happened. She secretly longed for a somewhat dramatic elimination scene where he was the one outraged by her dispatch, not the one who caused it. Alejandro would run along the dock like a certain boy once did for his Princess and reach Heather as she was just about to be flushed away and give her a farewell parting gift. It wouldn't be like a small skull that she could hold in her hands, it would be a special moment she could hold in her heart and it would never get lost. It was a shame that he would never forget the volcano and her actual elimination though.  
Heather limply leaned against a palm tree sticking out of the brush as she prepared for another heart wrenching round of her bridge and chorus.

"We'll I'd never wanna see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me..."

Alejandro would probably claim that apparently she didn't mind seeing him unhappy because of all the times she blanked him and not to mention what she did to him on the volcano and this is what lead to her elimination but Heather had secretly yearned to comfort him. She hated seeing him crippled and running from lava that threatened to claim his life at any second.  
This didn't just kill him but it also killed her.

"Goodbye my Almost Lover, goodbye my hopeless dreams.  
I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?"

Heather wondered what Alejandro was thinking about. She wondered what he was doing, saying, feeling, smelling, seeing and tasting and she wondered if it had anything to do with her. The truth was is that she truly loved him even if she didn't express it at all and she missed his presence.  
His old presence. Not his All Star presence, his cocky World Tour persona that drove her crazy all the time. That was the Alejandro she fell in love with. Not the Alejandro that couldn't wait to vote her out of the game even if he called her beautiful in the process. It left her confused about his true feelings, he was good and bad, hot and cold, dark and light.  
So many mixtures of so many things that lead to her climactic downfall in episode 6.

"So long my luckless romance...  
My back is turned on you."

Heather never wanted to leave that beach as she lay there, burying her hands and feet into the warm sand. She wouldn't be able to take the ridicule at home she would receive from her family, mainly meaning Christina. It was just the raven haired girls's dumb luck that had brought this upon her. That and karma. Her blond sister would cry for her. Of course those tears would be tears of joy she shed for laughing so hard at her sister's expense. Dameon would attempt to comfort her and she would appreciate the effort deep inside as she watched him epically fail. Lily and Liana would be the most supportive in this situation. It's like the twelve year old twins were put on this earth just to worship their older sister, and she didn't mean Christina.  
Lily would sit there and cry with her while Liana would become the older sister and tell them that they would be okay and that they would get by. Liana turned into some sort of family psychiatrist at times like these but her only patients were her twin, Heather, and sometimes Dameon.  
The twins would tell their older sister that it was time to move on and leave Alejandro in the past.  
The heartbroken girl would have to turn her back and walk away.

"Should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost Lovers always do..."

Alejandro and her, if they had both stayed on the show after that challenge would've surely hooked up and taken everyone else down in the process. They would've ruled the world and the girl halfway buried in the soft sands realized since a time in World Tour that that's all she'd ever wanted in the first place. Yes she was grieving over the loss of all that money, who wouldn't? But the shattered queen bee knew now that the money meant nothing, she would take back all her time, just to make sure that her flushing had happened in an entirely different way, like the way she had fantasized it earlier on.  
Tears welled up in Heather's eyes as she stood up from the sand and screamed her next lines at the mocking sunset, emotion flowing out of her eyes and mouth seemingly trying to reach the boy on the island. She hoped he heard.

"I cannot go to the ocean!"

The memories fell back like waves.

"I cannot drive the streets at night!"

The darkness engulfed her in lonely shadows.

"I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind!"

He always was there, intruding her thoughts.

"So your gone and I'm haunted!"

The way she had gone, he hung over her.

"And I bet you are just fine..."

He had won and he didn't care about her at all.

"Did I make it that easy for you to walk right in and out...of my life?"

Apparently she was just another doll in his puppet show. A small porcelain doll in his puppet show.

"Goodbye my almost lover."

Heather cried. "I'll never see you the same way again!"

"Goodbye my hopeless dream."

Hello dread filled nightmares.

"Can't you just let me be?!"

Heather screamed. "I HATE YOU LET ME GO!"

"So long my luckless romance."

She was as unlucky as Courtney.

"My back is turned on you!"

Heather spat at the thought of that backstabbing jerk.

"Should've known you'd bring me heartache..."

Heather lied down in the tear scraped sand and curled up into a ball.

"Almost Lovers always do..."

**Done! I LOOOVE Aleheather! I want to thank all who read through to the end, and if you did, PLEASE review! It means a lot! Thank you! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
